Since fuel-cell vehicles driven by hydrogen as a fuel do not emit an exhaust gas, those vehicles are environmentally friendly. Thus, in order that such fuel-cell vehicles are widely used, various developments are advanced in recent years. In order for prevalence of fuel-cell vehicles, a development of a vehicle itself is important, and a development of a hydrogen supply station for supplying hydrogen to a fuel-cell vehicle is also important.
Various techniques have been conventionally proposed for a hydrogen supply station (see, for example, JP4492064B).